Until the end
by Rafaperez
Summary: A different view of the episode 54 of Xros Heart when Akari, Cutemon and Taiki go to save Shoutmon.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** A different view of the episode 54 of Xros Heart when Akari, Cutemon and Taiki go to save Shoutmon.

 **Until the end**

 _To the end of the world and back_

 _until the end of time no one can stop me if they try_

 _The darkest days the darkest nights,_

 _I won't stop until the day I die_

 _To the end of the world my love to the end of time_

 **Until the end-Quietdrive**

The final battle in the human world had begun, Team Xros Heart and Blue Flare were fighting against DarknessBagramon and its allies. Nene and Kiriha were fighting in the air and Zenjirou and Akari were helping Yuu to digivolve their partners. All that Taiki could think at that moment was that he needed to save his partner Shoutmon, who was inside DarknessBagramon and end this war. He wanted all humans and Digimon to have their peace back, and Akari, his love, who he didn't want to take risk anymore. He looked with the corner of his eye to Akari, who was supporting Yuu, and then looked ahead with determination.

"I'll save you, Shoutmon." He said to the air.

He took a deep breath and stood behind the elastic of the fusion of Dorulu Cannon with Starmons, which would throw him into the enemy.

"Okay, everything is ready." Revolmon announced.

Taiki smiled and nodded, looking at the digimemory that floated in front of him.

"Got it. Come on, Omegamon!" Taiki shouted.

The brunette lowered his swim's goggles, positioning it on his eyes. There, standing near the Dorulu Cannon, were Zenjirou, Yuu and Akari, who was holding Cutemon.

"See you soon, Taiki!" Zenjirou said smiling.

Dondokomon beat his drums and said:

"Starting the countdown."

Hearing the Digimon playing his drum, Akari looked to Cutemon that was in her arms and then they two nodded in agreement. Akari was determined to stay with Taiki and laced her fingers, praying.

"3, 2, 1..."

"Taiki!" Akari called.

The boy looked ahead and saw a shadow appear in front of him. He looked down and saw Akari and Cutemon, cuddled on his chest and Taiki, in shock , wrapped his arms around the redhead's back, fearing what would happen .

"Akari? No!" He shouted.

But it was too late, Revolmon had released the elastic where Taiki and the others were at the 3, and now the trio was in the air. Taiki, behind his glasses, looked at his chest where he kept Akari safe while flying. Why had she done that, risking her precious life?

"Why, Akari? I wanted you to be safe in the earth, helping Zenjirou and Yuu." He said, worried.

Akari opened her eyes and raised her head, her amber eyes meeting his gray eyes. She gave him a small smile and touched Taiki's face, with her fingertips, lightly, making him blush.

"Well, I couldn't ignore it, knowing that you would be going alone." Was all she said.

"I also couldn't, kyu!" Cutemon said, smiling.

Taiki absorbed their words and smiled, seeing how his friends cared about him.

"Thank you, guys." He said.

"Taiki, I know it's not the right time, but I need to tell you something." The redhead said.

The boy's eyes, behind the lens, were concerned.

"What is it?"

Akari took a deep breath, it was harder than throwing herself into his arms when the elastic was released. Taiki looked at her, waiting for her to say something, but something different happened. Akari closed her eyes and kissed Taiki.

Taiki, surprised, almost let her go of his arms. It was quick, but they both felt the good taste of the kiss, hearts pounding and the softness of their lips together. Akari broke the kiss, her face as flushed as the boy's. The wind blew in their faces, tossing the red and the brown hair back.

"A- Akari?" He stammered.

She smiled shyly.

"I needed to do this, all this time taking care of you, I always liked you Taiki." She said.

"I like you too Akari." He said, smiling gently.

The moment was almost there, they were reaching the apex. Taiki approached Akari's body to his own, his arms forming a belt around her and pressed her face into his chest, Cutemon in her arms, and she could hear the heartbeat of Taiki synchronized with her own.

"I will end this fight so that our world will be safe again." He said, serious.

Akari looked up and Taiki gave her a small kiss.

"Okay, hold on tight! Come on!" He announced.

When they reached the apex, all the digimemories that Taiki had formed a circle around them, involving them in a sphere of light that cut the sky and guided them towards DarknessBagramon.


End file.
